


Sobreviviendo

by aribakemono



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono





	Sobreviviendo

**I.**  
  
Si unos años atrás le hubieran dicho a Dean Winchester que sobreviviría al Apocalipsis, probablemente se hubiera partido de risa. Hubiera dicho «sí, ya, claro» y hubiera murmurado «menudo idiota».  
  
Y es lo que haría cada vez que ve la mirada de Sam frente a él en un restaurante cualquiera, aún reiría cada vez que su hermano le dice sin hablar que _están vivos_. Todas y cada una de las veces que oye sus suspiros nostálgicos (porque aunque no lo diga, han sido _demasiadas_ pérdidas), le mira desde arriba y sus ojos le recuerdan que han acabado con Lucifer y tienen una segunda oportunidad que no piensa desperdiciar.  
  
Pero no se ríe. No le dice a Sam que si tiene uno de esos días del mes y se siente sensible que vea alguna película de tías. No lo hace, porque él mismo a veces se siente desconsolado por las noches, porque en la frialdad de una habitación destartalada el mundo que ha salvado le pesa sobre los hombros y empieza a nombrarle, con una voz parecida a la de su padre, todas y cada una de las personas que no deberían haber muerto en esta guerra.  
Y no hay nadie que le consuele. Pasa las noches entre pesadillas y el susurro constante de lo que podría haber hecho (y alguna camarera de piernas infinitas), esperando que llegue alguien que no llega y vele por la tranquilidad de su sueño. Pero no aparece, y ni siquiera sabe dónde está, ni si está bien, o vivo, al menos.  
  
A veces, cuando está dando vueltas en la cama, refunfuñando cosas que ni él mismo entiende, le llega un pequeño, imperceptible suspiro de Sam que flota durante unos instantes en la habitación. Dean deja de moverse y, aunque duerma de forma discontinua, espera en silencio a que llegue la mañana (o un demonio).  
  
Es algo que ha quedado ahí, algo que el Apocalipsis ha destruido dentro de ambos y les consume un poco. Una especie de miedo a que se repita y esta vez se pierdan el uno al otro y se queden solos. Más de lo que ya están.  
  
**II.**  
  
La camarera que le sonríe desde que, aproximadamente, entró por la puerta de ese bar cualquiera con el rótulo roto, se toca el pelo, se inclina un poco enseñando un escote con lunares que invitan a lamer y juega con el pelo mientras pregunta qué quieren. Sin apartar la mirada, desafiándolo.  
  
Sam bufa un poco, mira la carta (aunque Dean le ha dicho mil veces que es una gilipollez, porque en todos los bares de carretera sirven exactamente lo mismo) y pide una chorrada de esas con mucha ensalada y poca carne. Dean pide una buena hamburguesa de tamaño gigante y le guiña un ojo.  
  
– El día que dejes de flirtear con todo aquello que mueva las caderas, Dean, ese día, será un día de fiesta nacional.  
  
– El día que dejes de hablar como una Enciclopedia, Sam, ese día, seré yo el que celebre una fiesta.  
  
Y cuando la camarera le sirve la comida y una sonrisa prometedora, Sam empieza a hablar de un caso en Ohio. Que está casi seguro de que se trata de un poltergeist, pero que deberían investigar primero para asegurarse. Sinceramente, si le preguntaran, diría, un poco entusiasmado, que sí, que echaba de menos (un poco, solo un poco) la rutina de cazar demonios casi cada semana. Ir en el Impala y escuchar las canciones de Dean favoritas en bucle, oír cómo desafina, y cazar bichos junto a él. _Negocio familiar_.  
  
Aunque también es consciente de que no es lo mismo del principio, y no solo porque cacen con menos frecuencia que antes. Están un poco más viejos y más cansados, como si el Apocalipsis les hubiera arrebatado parte de la energía vital, como si la guerra hubiera sido en su propio interior, hubiera dejado todo devastado y ahora estuvieran viviendo entre ruinas que intentan reconstruir. Ha sido demasiado tiempo perdiendo gente, y todo deja cicatrices. Y sabe que las de Dean siguen abiertas porque no se perdona a sí mismo, porque ha dejado morir a muchos y ha dejado escapar a uno en concreto, pero no sabe qué decirle.  
  
Dean no le escucha demasiado. Está centrado en calcular la cantidad exacta de hamburguesa le cabe en un bocado, y en localizar disimuladamente quién es el gracioso que tiene la vista clavada en su nuca. Porque sus instintos de cazador no fallan nunca y alguien le está mirando fijamente.  
  
Finalmente, le ve. Es decir, ve cómo una figura que apesta a alcohol pasa por su lado rápidamente, la cabeza clavada en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos, y de repente ya no siente la mirada en su nuca. Así que decide que es él. Un tipo, con una chaqueta negra y vaqueros sucios y desgastados, que, sin duda alguna, conoce. No sabe porqué lo sabe, pero es alguien conocido. Y no reconocerá jamás que tiene la totalmente absurda y vana esperanza de que sea quien quiere que sea.  
  
Así que le dice a Sam que espere ahí, «ahora vengo», y deja el trozo de hamburguesa que le queda en el plato, a su hermano sorprendido en la mesa y a la camarera sonriéndole coquetamente, para seguir al desconocido ese.  
  
**III.**  
  
Han ganado un poco más tiempo para la humanidad, le han dado unos segundos más de vida a un planeta que se consume como un cigarrillo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Pero cuánto han tenido que dejar atrás por gente que jamás sabrá sus nombres y jamás les dará las gracias. No es que Dean Winchester, a estas alturas, necesite que alguien le agradezca algo. Ni que aparezcan sus nombres en los periódicos rezando un «nuestros salvadores, dos puntos, los hermanos Winchester» y les lluevan miles de cartas de fans ni estupideces de esas.  
  
Claro que no necesita eso.  
  
Se conformaba con que el Cielo (y el Infierno, pero esos hijos de puta de los demonios se multiplican como los gremlins) les dejara en paz. A él y a Sam. Y a Castiel. En especial a este último. Que le dejaran vivir (o lo que sea que hagan los ex ángeles) tranquilo, porque si hay alguien que de verdad se lo merece, ese es Cas.  
  
Pero no le han concedido ni eso. ¡Ni eso, maldita sea!  
  
Castiel le escupe veneno con la mirada, forcejea contra él y, cuando se cansa, se apoya en la pared y se queda acorralado en el callejón de al lado del bar. Suda, aparta la mirada, y se muerde el labio de una manera que Dean jamás ha visto, como si sintiera un dolor agudo en lo más profundo de las entrañas e intentara evadirlo durante un momento.  
  
– … Mierda. – murmura nervioso, y traga saliva. – Joder.  
  
Dean parpadea un poco, sorprendido. Siente la tentación de pellizcarse. ¿Castiel en la Tierra _y diciendo tacos_?  
  
– Estás vivo.  
«Y el premio para la obviedad más grande es para…» le dice Castiel en silencio. Entrecierra los ojos con molestia y de repente parece todo demasiado irreal, y Dean cree que de un momento a otro empezará a sonar música romántica a su alrededor, porque todo esto no puede ser otra cosa que una película de tías y esta es la parte del reencuentro de los amantes, en la que siempre hay beso de mucha lengua y pocos dientes, pero Dean no quiere pensar en eso ahora (y no es como si lo supiera porque haya visto alguna peli así, por supuesto).  
  
Sin embargo, no hay música de fondo, ni beso romántico, ni un simple abrazo. Castiel le aparta con brusquedad por sorpresa, le fulmina con la mirada, y Dean maldice a los ángeles y a Dios y a toda la puta corte celestial por destrozar así a Cas.  
  
– Una pena para ti. – replica el ex ángel con acidez.  
  
**IV.**  
  
Si le sigue es porque no puede dejarle marchar así como así. Desde que pararon el Apocalipsis ha estado preocupado por él, preguntándose dónde estaba, y si estaría vivo, si Cas pensaría en él. No va a permitir que se vaya (otra vez). Porque si algo necesita Dean es tener cerca a la gente que aprecia.  
  
– ¿Dónde te crees que vas?  
  
Castiel no responde. Huye como si Dean fuera un monstruo, acelera el ritmo y cuando sale a la calle, intenta perderse.  
  
– Maldita sea. ¡Cas!  
  
La persecución es un poco estúpida, pero no dura demasiado. Dean logra agarrar el brazo del antiguo ángel e, ignorando el pequeño calambre que ha sentido al tocarlo, le obliga a parar.  
  
– ¿Qué coño te pasa, Cas?  
  
Y si las miradas son una puerta del alma, la de Cas está mal. Muy mal. Tanto, que Dean siente de repente un nudo en la garganta, y le cuesta respirar un poquito porque se le amontonan las preguntas en la boca y no se decide por ninguna. Cuándo, y cómo, y dónde, y por qué no ha intentado contactar con él en todo este tiempo.  
  
– ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?  
  
Lo pregunta como si se reencontrara con un amigo del instituto, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Castiel no responde, sino que le mira y le mira, diferente y un poco más sabio (humanamente hablando) y herido. Casi se pueden oír los engranajes de su cabeza, meditando una respuesta que no duela demasiado pronunciar.  
  
Los Winchester no son muy de esperar (excepto Sam, pero él es el bicho raro, así que no cuenta), sino de actuar, así que la paciencia no le dura mucho a Dean y, tragándose el orgullo, habla.  
  
– Sam no ha dejado de preguntar por ti, ¿sabes? Como un puto crío.  
  
A Castiel le brillan los ojos como si fuera a llorar. Es devastador. Es como contemplar un cachorro moribundo que menea la cola pidiéndote ayuda, pero no ladra porque no puede. Porque le duele cada vez que abre la boca e intenta crear algún sonido. Y tú no puedes hacer otra cosa que mirarlo mientras muere, sentir que eres la peor persona del mundo y pensar que el ser humano es el monstruo más horrible jamás creado por dejar que sufra así. Y Dean Winchester sabe bastante de monstruos.  
  
– Adiós. – dice, y se da media vuelta. Dean no tiene fuerzas para seguirle.  
  
La voz es un poco más profunda y oscura, menos angelical y más humana que antes. Como si fuera un recordatorio de que ha Caído, para siempre, de manera irrevocable.  
  
**V.**  
  
Cuando le vuelve a ver, Castiel lleva una pistola que no pega para nada con él y les salva de un demonio. Exorciza con una habilidad increíble y le mira con molestia (a Sam también, pero no repara tanto como en Dean).  
  
El mayor de los hermanos se levanta del suelo muy dignamente, ignorando lo mucho que le duele el brazo izquierdo (roto, seguro), y se enfrenta a su mirada azul (fría, gélida. Habrá perdido toda su aura de inocencia angelical, pero no su poder). Sam, inmediato, como impulsado por una fuerza mayor e invisible, se coloca junto a su hermano. Casi parecen estar a punto de pelear contra Castiel.  
  
– ¿Ahora eres cazador, Cas? – Dean ríe un poco, porque la idea de Cas matando demonios (muriendo a manos de algún bastardo de esos), como él mismo, duele. –Un ángel _Terminator_ , ¿qué te parece? En Hollywood triunfa.  
  
Sam se remueve un poco incómodo, pensando en que daría lo que fuera por no estar ahí en medio. Castiel, por su parte, no aparta la mirada de Dean, mordiéndose el labio.  
  
– Lo soy. – dice, creciéndose. – ¿Algún problema?  
  
En ese momento, es tan insoportablemente Dean que Sam cree que en algún momento el ángel y su hermano han intercambiado los puestos. Pero no. Su hermano ha borrado la sonrisa de la cara y mira a Cas como si acabara de estrujarle ante sus ojos el corazón.  
  
Se sostienen la mirada mucho tiempo, tensos, cansados, adoloridos, hasta que las palabras sobran. Y ocurre lo que tiene que ocurrir.  
  
Dean le empotra contra una pared con toda la fuerza que tiene, con rabia y dolor, y una pizca de frustración. Cas _no_ debería ser así. Tan orgulloso, tan triste, tan exhausto. Tan él.  
  
Oye la sorpresa de fondo de Sam aunque no ha hecho ningún ruido, pero no se detiene. Ni siquiera cuando el dolor agudo del brazo le aconseja que pare. Entorpece cualquier intento de huida y le obliga a mirarle. Cerca, demasiado cerca.  
  
– ¿Qué mierda te han hecho, Cas?  
  
La respuesta tarda. Segundos, minutos. El calor de la ira de Castiel le quema, pero no se amedranta. No le dejará irse (no, hasta que Cas se explique). No puede y no quiere. Al final, el ex ángel se rinde en la batalla de manos y miradas y suspira, dispuesto a hablar. Dispuesto a echarle en cara.  
  
– Qué has hecho tú, querrás decir.  
  
**VI.**  
  
– Caí por ti. – suena a confesión de amor, y Sam lo oye tremendamente incómodo. Quiere irse. – Luché contra Lucifer y Caí. – Castiel traga saliva y recrimina en silencio– Esperé un tiempo a que vinieras a buscarme, pero no lo hiciste. Salí solo de entre las ruinas de la batalla, te busqué, ¡y ya no estabas! Te habías marchado y yo estaba solo.  
  
Dean no contesta, porque lo que dice es la pura verdad. Porque en aquel momento tras luchar contra Lucifer, se centró, en medio del caos que era su mente y el mundo, en un moribundo Sam. Olvidó a Castiel y se marchó a buscar ayuda. No le puede refutar nada. Lo dejó _solo_. Y luego pensó que, simplemente, Castiel estaría con los suyos y que él no era quien para perturbar su paz, su tranquilidad. Así que no lo llamó, nunca, aunque hubiera días en que todo fuera gris y las ganas de tenerlo cerca eran insoportables.  
  
Era culpa suya. Todo, desde el principio. Culpa suya desatar el Apocalipsis, culpa suya que Sam casi muriera, y que lo hicieran muchos más. Pero sobre todo, culpa suya que Castiel sea lo que es ahora. Un cazador demasiado parecido a él, sin inocencia, sin nada más amargura. Y de nada sirve un _Lo siento_.  
  
Cas, al principio, necesitaba de sus poderes para saber qué pensaba Dean. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, aprendió a «leerle la mente» sin usarlos. Y ahora que ya no es un ángel, sino un humano vulnerable, sabe qué le está pasando por la cabeza. Pero no le alegra, ni le alivia, como pensó en un principio. El rencor, la rabia contra el Winchester, ha desaparecido, y ahora solo queda una opresión en el pecho que no sabe identificar.  
  
Duele, y les duele a ambos. A los tres, incluso. Cuando Dean reprime las lágrimas y afloja un poco el agarre y es Castiel quien se aferra un poco a él, a ver si así ese sentimiento extraño y desagradable desaparece.  
  
Siempre creyó, desde que tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí mismo, que haciéndole daño a Dean podría curarse un poquito su dolor. Eso era lo que hacían los humanos, utilizar a los demás para sanar, y eso era lo que le pedía el alma.  
  
Sin embargo, ahí están. A punto de llorar como si fueran chicas, abrazándose y sintiéndose el uno al otro. Y entonces, se miran. Intensamente, llenos de cicatrices que tardarán en curar, y la distancia entre sus labios se acorta hasta que se mezclan sus alientos.  
  
Es suave y breve, un beso típico de niños de preescolar, pero es perfecto a su manera. Un beso que alivia un poco la presión del pecho y las ganas de llorar, con un Sam estupefacto de fondo que se jura a sí mismo, cuando la tensión del momento se ha aflojado y le ha dejado respirar, que de esto hará bromas y chistes hasta el fin de los días.  
  
Pero ahora mismo a Dean le da igual pasarse la vida oyendo al gracioso de su hermano haciendo chistes de gays. Porque Castiel aún no le ha soltado y está un poco ruborizado, mirándole otra vez, como si de pronto hubieran vuelto a aquel tiempo en el que seguía siendo ángel.  
  
Han sobrevivido a una guerra, a muchos enemigos y (demasiados, una cantidad indecente y dolorosa) amigos. Han parado el Apocalipsis y eliminado a Lucifer. Están cansados y destruidos, para echarse sobre una cama y no volver a despertar nunca. Pero se tienen. Caerán mil veces, pero están ahí para ayudarse a levantar. Les dolerá y se harán daño, pero vivirán.  
  
Y lucharán hasta caer rendidos, los tres, porque es su _negocio familiar_.


End file.
